yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdark
The Cyberdark are a series of three monsters: Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Horn, and their fusion monster: Cyberdark Dragon. These cards were first introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime in a forbidden "Underworld Deck", used exclusively by Zane Truesdale following his "rebirth". However, there is a drawback to using this deck in the anime, hence it may be the reason why it is forbidden. The deck's unquenchable thirst for battle and improvement forces its owner to go past his/her limit, slowly damaging the user's body over time. Because of this drawback, only duelists with strong wills and dreams of progression can use this deck for long periods of time. Depending on how strong willed the duelist is, the duelist using this deck will experience heart pain, which may lead to death, as displayed by Zane Truesdale after using this deck for so long. Even Syrus Truesdale experienced some heart pain when he decided to take over Zane's duel against Izimu Makoto, and use Zane's deck. This is the only known case of the drawback of this deck. As a supporting theme, these cards can be splashable into many Dragon Decks, given there are enough Level 3 and lower dragons for support (such as Masked Dragon, Armed Dragon LV3, Hunter Dragon, some of the Dragunity cards, etc.). You can also build a deck based on those cards, by using some three copies of Hunter Dragon, some other dragons and cards that sends them to the graveyard. Apart from being 2000 - 2500 attack beatsticks, Cyberdarks also works very well with all 3 Virus cards - Eradicator Epidemic Virus, Deck Devastation Virus, and after the equipped dragon is destroyed, Crush Card Virus. Note that since they only get to equip monsters when they are Normal Summoned, returning them to the hand with Compulsory Evacuation Device when their equip card is destroyed is a good idea. In addition, returning them to the deck with Pot of Avarice or to the hand with Monster Reincarnation might also be a good idea. In the latter case, you can even discard a Dragon for the Cyberdark to equip. An even better support card is the card Dark Eruption, which can add all the Cyberdark monsters to your hand without the discard cost. Playing Style A Cyberdark Deck is a varied Deck spanning Beatdown, Burn, and Control Deck methods. The Deck uses Machine-Type monsters primarily and Dragon-Type monsters secondarily as support. The Cyberdarks *Cyberdark Horn *Cyberdark Edge *Cyberdark Keel *Cyberdark Dragon Each Cyberdark monster has a different offense-based effect. The four monsters are all Dark Machine-Type and each has a two trigger effect and a continuous effect.Each of the Level 4 Cyberdark monster rs have the following effect: "When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK... If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead." Cyberdark Dragon's effect has no level limit but it can only be activated when it is Fusion Summoned. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel in addition to having equipping effects each have a unique addition damage ability that punishes defensive play by an opponent. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel deliver Piercing, Direct Damage, and Burn damage respectively, while Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. The potency of the deck lies with its ability to quickly Normal Summon Cyberdark monsters with comparably higher ATK than your opponent could possibly muster. Using a lower amount of Cyberdarks will require a recycling technique to maintain them in your hand to change the flow of the game by going aggressive. Monster Reincarnation has more span and can discard a card (possibly a Dragon that can be targeted for an equip) but cost -1 hand advantage. Dark Eruption will do this with no cost, thus it has a plus 0 hand advantage, but will only target the Cyberdarks. Equip Options + Delta Fly * Hunter Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Masked Dragon * Magna Drago * Exploder Dragon * Dweller in the Depths * Gray Wing * Armed Dragon LV3 * Dragunity - Brandistock * Dragunity - Corsesca * Dragunity - Partisan (for synchro support) * Dragunity - Phalanx Hunter Dragon is probably the most effective “1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster” because it is able to raise a Cyberdark’s 800 ATK by 1700, thus resulting in 2500 ATK which makes the Cyberdarks strong enough to deal with most Level 4 or lower monsters, a good amount of Level 5 and 6 monsters, and few lower ATK Level 7 or higher monsters. Twin-Headed Behemoth and Dweller in the Depths are second to Hunter Dragon in terms of ATK increase (They both have 1500 ATK which would raise a Cyberdark’s ATK to 2300), but they also have effects. Masked Dragon is a searcher who can search a majority of eligible targets for the Cyberdarks, except Hunter Dragon. Armed Dragon LV3 can be Tributed for Armed Dragon LV5, making it available for the Cyberdarks. Magna Drago, a tuner, can be used for Synchros which makes it available for Cyberdarks. Exploder Dragon is would increase the ATK of a Cyberdark to 1800 but has a destruction effect useful in pinches. Level 4 Dragon-Type monsters such as Infernal Dragon, Blizzard Dragon, and Spear Dragon are usually kept at a minimum, if not at all, but are useful for their effects and to serve as targets for Cyberdark Dragon. High Level Dragons * Light and Darkness Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Rainbow Dark Dragon * Armed Dragon (LV5, LV7 and LV10) * Blue-Eyes Dragon monsters * Red-Eyes Dragon monsters * Dragon-Type Malefic Monsters High level Dragons are usually kept to a minimum. Cyberdarks are DARK monsters, thus Dark Armed Dragon can be used effectively here because they remove DARK-Attribute monsters from the Graveyard temporarily which can make it easier to summon. Same goes for Allure of Darkness in respects to Draw. Light and Darkness Dragon can be quickly added to the Graveyard and clears out your field, which is usually a bad thing, but can serve to an advantage because it makes many cards available to be equipped. Cyberdarks may mix well with Armed Dragon Decks because of the high ATK beatsticks and because their tribute fodder effects make them easy targets for the Cyberdark's equip effect. The Malefic series can be very useful to Cyberdark Dragon, as they are fairly easy to summon, have high ATK, and they send themselves to the graveyard if there isn't a Field Spell, easily setting them up to power-up Cyberdark Dragon. Fusions Recommended Fusion Monsters * Cyberdark Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon Recommended Fusion Spells * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Polymerization * Power Bond Fusion monsters are used as auxiliary backup; being summoned with Cyberdark Impact!, Overload Fusion, and Dragon's Mirror they require that there be proper material monsters in the Graveyard and/or on the Field (Cyberdark Impact! also involves the Hand), making the use of them late game only, unless used in conjunction with Future Fusion. Cyber Dragon could be included in this deck for it's high ATK and Special Summoning effect and because it gives access to Chimeratech Overdragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon. Future Fusion can also be used to summon Five-Headed Dragon. If drawn early to set the game and mill the deck or to make available targets for the Cyberdarks and Dark Armed Dragon, if used. Future Fusion's effect can also be used to self-mill more than once with return calls such as Giant Trunade, which can also act as a Spell and Trap removal card and to put Five-Headed Dragon in the Graveyard for Cyberdark Dragon. Synchros & Tuners Tuners * Black Salvo * Magna Dragon * The White Stone of Legend (Best if used with the rest of the Blue-Eyes series) Black Salvo works well with Cyberdarks as they are all Level 4 and DARK, thus a Level 7 monster can easily be summoned. Magna Drago is useful because it can be searched by Masked Dragon and be used by the Cyberdarks. The White Stone of Legend is good for bringing out low Level Synchros. It is also good and because "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from your deck to your hand", meaning if it is sent by any self-milling effect, discarded, tribute, or destroyed while equipped to a Cyberdark, it can add a Blue-Eyes to your hand. It can also be searched by Masked Dragon as well. Synchros Most Dragon Synchros have are powerful in terms of ATK and effects, thus making them useful overall and when equipped to Cyberdark Dragon. Catastor is useful because of it’s destruction effect as is Dark Strike Fighter’s Burn effect, which requires a tribute that can place a Cyberdark target in the Graveyard. Virus Control * Crush Card Virus (Traditional Format only) * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus Virus cards can be used for addition advantage because Cyberdark monsters span the spectrum of their requirements all being DARK, Crush Card Virus ATK <1000 ATK, Deck Devastation Virus > 2000 ATK, and Eradicator Epidemic Virus > 2500 ATK, but only while Hunter Dragon is equipped. Recommended Cards to Include Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Delta Fly * Hunter Dragon * Masked Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Magna Drago * Gray Wing * Black Salvo * Snipe Hunter * Morphing Jar * Tyrant Dragon * Light and Darkness Dragon * The Armed Dragon series * The White Stone of Legend (Best if used with the rest of the Blue-Eyes series) * The Red-Eyes series * Cyber Phoenix * Magical Merchant * Armageddon Knight * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Dragunity Dragon Tuner Monsters * Dark Simorgh (works if you use Armed Dragon and Dragunity) Spell Cards * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Foolish Burial * Dark Eruption * Giant Trunade * Dragon's Mirror * Lightning Vortex * Limiter Removal * Revoke Fusion (If Polymerization is used) Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus (Traditional Format only) * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Fusion Guard Extra Deck * Cyberdark Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Dark Strike Fighter (Traditional Format only) * Signer Dragons * Most Dragon Synchros. Category:Archetype